A choice- A Sonamy Sad Story
by Sonamy4ev202
Summary: When Amy, Sonic, and Sally are captured by Eggman, Sonic has to make a choice. And that choice will change his life forever... Rated T to be safe I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANYONE ELSE! COMPLETE! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose was skipping merrily down the sidewalk to her date with her one and only Sonic. After years of begging and him running away, he _finally_ said yea. She arrived at the park where they were to meet but something caught her eye: a brown and blue blur passing her at 78 mph. She knew it was Sonic but had no idea why there was a blob of brown on him. Thinking he had mud on him, Amy ran over but what she saw shocked her. He was laying under a tree but with a girl- more like a chipmunk girl. It was Sally- sonics old girlfriend and Sonic just kissed her! Amy felt her heart break in two. And what Sonic said next made it hurts a lot more.

" I love you,Sonic!" said Sally

"Oh, I love you too, Sally Acorn!"

Sonic and Sally kiss and then break for air. Amy couldn't believe it! Sonic stood her up yet again! She ran as fast as she could to her villa (all characters are very rich thanks to their save the world job). Before she got home, Eggman showed up.

" What do you want,Eggy?"

"Rose", replied Eggman," I come for you!"

" Screw off Eggman! I'm going home whether you like it or not!" Amy said as she stormed off in the other direction.

" tsk tsk tsk Rose! I _taking _you whether you like it or not!" And with that said, a giant metallic arm grabbed Amy and threw her to the ground therefore knocking her out.

Sonic heard screaming and grabbed Sally and ran to the center rid the ruckus.

"Eggman!" They shouted in unision.

" And..." Eggman asked

Sonic spotted Amy pretty banged up. He also noticed her head was bleeding furiously.

"Sally, Amy is hurt pretty bad!" exclaimed Sonic

"Yeah, and.." said Sally

" What do you mean 'and'?"

" I just don't find her all that important. I just don't know how you like her."

Eggman took this time to trap them in a dome like cone. " Chaos, will you just shut up already?!"

Eggman then took a worried-about-Amy- Sonic, a screaming-her-head-off Sally and a knocked out Amy to his base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please ****_no _****flames! This is my first story! Please don't correct me or say the characters are wrong! It's my opinion on how I want the story to go! Please and thank you!**

As Eggman took them to his base where as Amy finally woke up.

"Huh? Sonikku? Where are you?"

Sonic heard Amy's cries and crawled to her in his plastic cone.

"Amy? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Sonic cried.

"My head still hurts from earlier, but I'm fine... but how's Sally?"

Sonic turned to Sally, who was whimpering in fear. Sonic gently pat her on the head and turned back to Amy and said,"She could be better..."

"Oh, I'm sorry I put you through all of trouble, but what did Sally mean she didn't care about me?"

Sally overheard this conversation and crawled over to them. Sally put her head down, tears in her eyes.

"Amy, I'm really sorry... I never meant to say that. I was just so angry that Eggman attacked and I guess I took it out on you! IM SO SORRY!"

Amy couldn't believe it! Sally took the time to apologize to her!

"Sally, it's ok. I knew you never meant it, I just wanted to know why. Thanks for apologizing to me, Sally." said a very pleased Amy Rose.

"Your welcome! You deserve it!" replied Sally.

"STOP YOUR CHITTER-CHATTER!" screamed Eggman.

Sonic replied with,"Jeez Eggy! Never knew you had it in you!"

As you all should know, Sonic LOVES toying with Eggy here.

"What's your next robot named Eggy? The Egg Dome? HAHA!" toyed Sonic. (yeah I know it's cheesy but I had a writers block)

Eggman mumbled a swear word but continued pressing random buttons as he kept rambling about his plan. Sonic wisely took this time to bust out of his cone-dome thingie. He quietly reached for the keys but Sally was closer. He tapped Sally and pointed to the keys. Lucky for her, Eggman was stupid enough, even with a 300 IQ, to put the keys right next to the cell for 'easy access' according to him. You would think he would be smarter than that. Sally grabbed the keys and unlocked her cell. She unlocked Sonic's and Amy's next. As they were leaving, and Eggman was rambling on, Sally accidentally tripped therefore, giving away their postition. Eggman turned around a little shocked on how they got out of their cones.

"H-how did y-you get out?" questioned Eggman.

Amy replied,"It's called putting keys near the cell." She pointed to the key's holder. Amy, Sonic, and Sally looked pretty pissed. While Amy took out her hammer, Sonic tapped his shoes on the ground, like in one of his games. Sally asked Amy to guard her as she tried to hack Eggy's computer. Eggman called in his army of robots, secretly hiding the 2 strongest ones in the back.

They leaped into action and took Eggy's army by surprise. Amy cleared a path and blocked all bullets with her hammer for Sally. What Sally or Sonic didn't noticed is that 1 of the 2 strongest robots had a deadly laser aimed at Sally. Amy saw it and covered Sally. But what she didn't know is where it hit. Amy looked down at her feet and she noticed a gaping hole in her chest...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please, no flames. This is my first story! Please and thank**_** you!**

Amy fell into Sonic's caring arms. Sonic started bawling, and much to their surprise, turned into Super Dark Sonic. Sally grabbed Amy and carried her, since she weighs as light as a feather, to a nearby barrier. Sonic, who was still crying, destroys all the easy robots and faces the giant, strong robots. Using anger as his power, Sonic destroyed the robot that hurt Amy without breaking a sweat. However, what Sonic didn't realize is that a giant machine gun was aimed right him. As Sonic turned around a loud **bang** was heard. Sonic sweatdropped as he saw a red and yellow hammer on top of the now dead machine gun. He turned to Amy and a shocked Sally. Amy said,"(cough) You can't kill me just yet..."

Sally, along with Sonic, was speechless! Just then, the other robot charged at them! With 1 spin dash, Sonic destroyed it. Sonic powered down and ran to the girls. Sally was crying. She never witnessed someone die before her, expesscially someone this close to her and her friends.

"Hang on Amy! We'll get you to a hospital! Just stay with me, Ames!" cried Sonic. As Sonic grabbed Amy in his arms and Sally on his back, Eggman reappeared.

"Tsk tsk tsk! Hedgehog, you have a choice to make. With that said, 3 giant robotic arms reached out a roughly grabbed the trio. Sonia's metallic arm dropped sonic in a hard, metal chair as Sally and Amy were aggressively dropped into separate domes with the tops open.

"Now hedgehog, choose" said Eggman

"Excuse me?! Choose between them? That's IMPOSSIBLE! I lo- uh... like them both very much!" exclaimed Sonic.

As if on cue, Amy and Sally started inking into water, Sonic's worst fear. Sonic stalters sweating, ALOT. Sonic was more concerned about Amy considering if he saved her, she might not make it if they even reached the hospital. If he saved Sally, he would have a girlfriend and a best friend. Amy... or... Sally? God, this was tearing his heart away so bad. Sonic only had the time to save one. Amy or Sally, Sally or Amy, Amy or Sally. Sally.

"Sally... I choose Sally.. I'm so sorry Amy!"

"It's okay Sonikku..." Amy mumbled,"It's okay.." Amy started sinking in faster while Sally was lifted out. Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He broke the controls and fished Amy out. Fearing it was too late, he did mouth-to-mouth CPR (I forget what it's called). Amy never coughed or spit up water. The loving, caring Amy Rose everyone knew and loved, was gone...

"NOOOOOOO! AMY ROSE IM SORRY! I HAD NO CHOICE!" Sonic bawled like there was no tomorrow. Sobbing, Sonic thought of the great times they've had together.

_flashback_

"Hehe! Beat that Eggy!" Sonic toyed.

"I'll be back Rat!" Eggman stormed off thinking of a new invention.

"Nice job Sonikku! I'm so proud if you but who wouldn't be?"

Sonic blushed when Amy called him his nickname.

"Hehe! Thanks Ames!" Sonic replied bashfully.

Amy blushed back. She loved it when Sonic called her that.

_end flashback_

Sonic sadly but gently took Amy in his arms and put Sally on his back. He dropped Sally of at her castle and went to the lake with Amy. He was thinking the unspeakable. Sonic stepped into the lake as he nuzzled Amy's neck. "Don't worry Ames. Imma coming!"

Sonic jumped into the lake with a dead Amy in his arms. Sonic felt his lungs just begging for air but he had to be with her. His eyes closed and now he too, was gone...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please no flames! Do not say my work us poor or whatever! If you wish to say that, please message me instead. Please and thank you!**_

_****_ Sonic rose from his body and out of the lake. From the looks of it, he was fading. He rose up to Heaven where he saw the golden gates. He entered and saw Amy Rose in a white, silky dress. He saw tiny wings on her back but yet, no halo.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonikku? How did you-" Sonic kissed her to shut her up.

"You talk too much, Ames."

"But I thought you loved Sally, not me!"

"I didn't... I saw you with Shadow and thought you liked him so I tried to make you jealous... I'm sorry.."

"So Sonikku, you tried to make me jealous, and it worked. So then when I die, you kill yourself to be with me? Oh Sonikku! You're so cute! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Ames, love you too!"

Meanwhile down on Mobius...

In channel 6 news-

"Heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose are found today in Chaos Park's lake. Amy Rose has been killed 1 hour before Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggman has been taken in for questioning and confessed to killing Amy Rose. According to an autopsy, Sonic the Hedgehog commited suicide. That us all we have been informed. We will keep you updated with more information. Now lets go to weather, JOHN!"

In Heaven-

Sonic and Amy kiss which therefore grew their full length wings and halos. And they lived happily ever after...

**_Well this has been my first Sonamy fanfic. Bye!_**

**_-Sonamy4ev202_**


End file.
